


When It's Time

by Madquinn13



Category: Wynonna Earp (TV)
Genre: F/F, F/M, Julian is a Mic Hog, Open Mic Nights at Shorty's, Waverly is a nerd, Wynonna needs therapy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-30
Updated: 2019-06-30
Packaged: 2020-05-31 04:41:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,183
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19418692
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Madquinn13/pseuds/Madquinn13
Summary: It's Open Mic Night at Shorty's and as usual Julian is the only performer because if Waverly sings her nerd songs her sister will make fun of her.





	When It's Time

Doc was completely bullied into selling Shorty’s to Waverly. Wynonna was giving him a hard time. Nicole was in every hour to make sure he wasn’t selling to minors or over serving. Waverly, the nicest person in town (with a sash to prove it) was not speaking to him. Michelle was getting meaner by the day and she was already very mean to him. Even Julian a literal angel was bullying him. Doc already knew he was going to hell, he didn’t need to be told what his best case of eternal damnation would be. So after two months of being treated like a man who burnt down the orphanage while it was still filled with orphans he sold Shorty’s to Waverly for the amount he paid even though he had a lot of proof that it was worth more.

Waverly wasted no time in changing things. She had a stage, lights and sound system installed for regular open mic nights. 

She had Bachelorette Mondays (where people could watch The Bachelorette on the many tvs she had installed), Grey’s Thursdays, Country Tuesday (where she played reruns of Reba and was showing the entirety of the series Nashville). 

Each week was a new theme for the Open Mic Night. 

This week was Unplugged Night.

So when Julian took the stage with his acoustic guitar and sat down on the stool everyone was pumped, and by everyone it was his daughter, her sister, her mother and his daughter in law. Jeremy and Robin were there too but they seemed more interested in each other. 

“ _ Words get trapped in my mind Sorry I don't take the time to feel the way I do. 'Cause the first day you came into my life My time ticks around you. _ ”  Julian was a good singer, could have made it to the finals if you competed against all the singers in Canada. He was playing the guitar looking out at his family as he sang. 

Waverly who was suppose to be working behind the bar (but no one else but her family was in the bar so it was self serve [something was applied all the time for her mother and sister who would just take bottles as often as they wanted]) was beyond happy at hearing her dad sing a love song to her mom which Nicole found adorable. She loved how happy having her dad around made Waverly. 

Wynonna was drinking and trying not to remember what else Julian could do with that talented mouth of his and how she  **totally** didn’t have any lingering feelings about her sister’s father.

“ _ But then I need your voice And the key to unlock all the love trapped in me.” Julian winked at Michelle who made a graphic and obscene gesture with her mouth at him in return. “So, tell me when it's time to say "I love you." All I want is you to understand That when I take your hand, it's 'cause I want to. We are all born in a world of doubt But there's no doubt I figured out...I love you. _ ” 

If Michelle had any panties on she would be throwing them on the stage right now. She suddenly was filled with the overwhelming feeling of wanting to have his baby. Again. It didn’t matter that he was gone for the last twenty three years. When he walked down the invisible staircase carrying Waverly in his arms after saving her from the Garden of Eden (Doc was following close behind covering their backs) Michelle knew she would never love anyone even close to how she loved him. Yes Ward gave her two daughters and she did love Willa and Wynonna but and it was terrible to admit, Waverly was her favorite. Her little Angel. Her bundle of love. 

“ _ And I feel lonely for All the losers that will never take the time to say What was really on their mind, instead They just hide away Yet they'll never have Someone like you to guard them and help along the way Or tell them when it's time to say I love you So tell me when it's time to say I love you.”  _ Julian finished the song with a flourish. Of course everyone cheered from him. He gave a very garious bow with a grin. “Thank you everyone thank you! I’ll be taking a five minute break before I return for my next song.” 

“You’re amazing.” Waverly grinned hugging him tightly. 

“Where do you think you got your talent from Kiddo?” 

“I need to talk to you, in the back. Alone.” Michelle grabbed his arm and pulled him away only restraining herself enough not to jump him then and there because she knew how much he disliked PDA in front of Waverly and Wynonna. 

“You singing anything Waverly?” Wynonna asked from her position with her boots on the table and a bottle of Whiskey at her lips. 

“I dunno. I mean I can play a few theme songs from some of my shows.”

“But they’re all in japanese and are nerd shit?” Wynonna asked.

“Anime is not nerd shit.” 

“It’s a genre that invented  _ love pillows _ because the fans were a bunch of virgins.”

“What is a love pillow?” Nicole asked looking over at the sisters with some concern. 

“Body pillow with a character on it.” Jeremy helpfully chimed in. 

“That’s a love pillow? Wave-” Before Nicole could finish speaking Waverly silenced her with a kiss. 

“I’m getting another bottle this one emptied too fast.” Wynonna got up slightly wobbly but she managed after the second attempt. Once she was out of ear shot Nicole narrowed her eyes at Waverly. 

“You have six love pillows.”

“I know I do but if Wynonna finds out she will not let me live it down so don’t tell her.”

“Fine but I want to know if I should be jealous of them.”

“You should totally be jealous of them. That’s why they’re all in the guest room and not our bed.” 

“Oh my God.”

“What?” Waverly turned around to look at what Nicole was seeing and there on the stage was Julian, shirtless and barefoot sitting cross legged on the stage. 

“What is he doing?” 

“Wonderwall.” Robin piped in. “Only time a straight guy is like that is when he’s playing Wonderwall.”

Julian started playing the intro to the song. “ _ Today’s gonna be the day that they’re gonna throw it back to you. _ ” 

“So it took a few months but you finally found something your dad does embarrassing.” 

“He has black toe nails.” 

“And finger nails.” 

“I’ll tell him to start using eye liner.” Wynonna joked. 

“He just painted them black, because they weren’t black three days ago.”

“How do you know the color of your father’s toenails?” 

“Oh my god seriously? Father Daughter mani-pedis.” Wynonna almost shot whiskey out her nose as she laughed. “You did it. You talked him into father daughter meni-pedis.” 

“It’s a fun bonding experience.” Waverly felt the need to defend it. 

“I can’t believe how much of a loser my sister is.” Wynonna muttered. 


End file.
